Past Memories
by 7FairyAquatic
Summary: Mai can't remember anything from when she was a child. But when one of their jobs takes place at a familiar location, will Mai's past be revealed? *Mild gore scenes included*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Job Offer

Screams echo through the halls. A little girl, crying over a woman's body, blood spilling from her stomach. A voice breaks the silence. "It's your turn, precious!" The girl turns swiftly behind her, and finds a mysterious figure, looming behind her, a knife dripping blood in hand. The young child runs out of the old, creaky house, looking behind her to see if she was being chased.

The girl trips while running and face plants into the grass, dirt covering her body. She quickly turned around and saw the house she once lived in, on fire. A black shadow appeared in front of the doorway. The child frantically shook, sweat dripping from every part of her body. The shadow ran towards her. The house came crashing down on the shocked figure trying to escape. Flames engulfed the area as sirens were heard in the distance.

Mai jerks up from her bed, breathing heavily. "What was that? A dream?" Mai turned her head, noticing the time on the clock. 8:37… "AAHH! I'M LATE!" The brown haired girl rushes out of her bed, scrambling to get ready. She looked through her closet and decided on brown short that went to her knees, along with a shirt, adorning pink and green diamonds on the front with brown diagonal lines intersecting the diamonds.

Mai grabs her back and heads down the street to the Shibuya Psychic Research center. "Ah…Naru's gonna lecture me again for being late. Well, let's just get this over with." Mai opens the door and walks into the living room, seeing Naru, Lin and what appeared to be a client sitting on the couch.

"Mai, your late!" Mai sighed. 'I knew it..'

"Sorry Naru, I overslept a bit. I won't be late again."

Naru sighs and puts his hand on his head. "It doesn't matter, just make us some tea." Mai nods and leaves to make the tea. After a while, Mai entered the living room with 3 cups of tea. She sat down next to Naru as the client began to explain why he was here.

"Please proceed."

"Yes, right. In my town, there's a certain house on a hill. A few years ago, the house caught on fire and burned down. However, last year, they decided to rebuild the house so they can sell it. The construction ended about 5 weeks ago. Ever since then, people would come to visit the house in the interest in buying it, but strange things occurred and people never came back to the house."

"Can you explain exactly what things have happened?" Naru questioned

"Yes. People thought it was a prank at first, but they would suddenly get the chills like something was near them. They would hear questions like, **"Where is my daughter! What have you done to her!"** Everyone would immediately turn around and find no one there. I have also experienced these things, but the real reason why I'm here happened just a few days ago. I was walking past the house and saw two figures in the window. It was a man and a woman, they looked like a couple. But they were looking out as if they were waiting for someone to come. People have also reported seeing another apparition of a man holding a knife running at them."

"A daughter, you say?"

"Yes. The family that used to live there had a daughter. No one knows what happened to her. After the house burned down, we only found the bodies of the wife, husband, and the killer. The daughter went missing."

"I see…I'll take the case."

"Thank you so much." The client left the office. Mai cleaned up the tea and washed the mugs.

"Lin, gather the team, we're heading out this weekend." Lin walks out of the living room and into his office to contact the rest of the group.

Later that week at the house

The group arrives at the house and Mai begins to have this feeling like she's being watched, which makes her shiver. They enter the house and Mai realizes that this was the same house from her dream a few nights before. The group sets up base in one of the bedrooms, setting up the main monitors around the house.

"Mai, take this camera down the hall into one of the bedrooms," Naru told me. I nodded and grabbed the camera from Naru. She left the room and walked towards the bedroom.

The hallway dropped in temperature, sending a chill down Mai's spine, her hairs standing on end. Someone was watching her. Mai freezes as she hears a chilling voice right next to her. **"Welcome back, my precious…"** The voice sounded like a man. Mai wondered who it was, thinking it was a prank. She swiftly turned around but saw no one near her.

Mai shivered in fright, as she felt a hand tap on her shoulder. "KYA!" Mai screamed as the person behind her was taken aback.

"You alright Mai?" The brown-haired girl looked up and saw a woman with long reddish-brown hair.

"Oh, Ayako. It's…nothing…" Mai went into the bedroom and positioned the camera. Ayako thought that Mai was lying when she said nothing happened but decided to ignore it.

After all the equipment was set up around the house, Mai went to the room where she would be sleeping while on the job. Mai entered the bedroom and found it strange that she seemed to recognize the room. She ignored the feeling and laid in the bed. "I wonder what's going to happen now…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Contact**

As the sun's light broke through the window, Mai awoke from her slumber. She went to her briefcase and changed into her casual clothes. A sudden knock on the door startled Mai. There was a small voice on the other side. "May I come in?" Mai gave a slight "okay" and the door opened.

A young girl with black hair, wearing a kimono walked through the door and into the room. "Naru wants us to gather at the base. Apparently, when he reviewed the footage from last night, he found something." Masako explained.

"Alright, I'm coming." After getting fully dressed, Mai followed Masako down the hall to the base, where everyone was gathered.

"Good, everyone's here." Naru spun around to face the cameras. "I noticed something last night, that everyone should see." He uploaded the film from the night before. The group noticed that the camera he pulled up was the camera in Mai's room. "I have a bad feeling about this…" Mai shuddered when she thought something happened in her sleep.

As the video continued to play, nothing happened until about 3 in the morning. The temperature gauge in the room dropped with rapid speed, signaling something paranormal was in the room with Mai. Two balls of mist appeared next to the bed.

The mist formed into two figures, a man and a woman, hovering over Mai's sleeping body. The figures seemed happy yet depressed as they stared at Mai. This fact unsettled Mai as she never felt anything happen to her last night. The woman spirit spoke and broke the silence.

" _Can't…protect…this…time…_ " Silence filled the room and the spirits stayed by Mai's side for a few more hours. At about 6 in the morning, the spirits disappeared. The footage stopped and Naru turned back to the group.

"The voice may have been broken, but I believe that the woman said, "We can't protect her this time," Naru explained. The group had a confused look on their faces.

"Why would you say that?" John spoke up.

"As the woman was speaking she was looking at the man, thinking that they are both included. Second, the 'her' comes from the fact that they were staring at Mai for a couple of hours. If they weren't trying to protect Mai, then why else would they be staring at her while she sleeps." Naru finished explaining.

"Mai-chan, do you know who those people are? Are they related to you?" the monk wondered.

Mai turned to Hosho. "Why would you think they are related to me?"

"Why else would they be staring at you, and only you for a few hours." The monk responded.

"I don't know! However…"

"What now." Naru seemed upset at Mai.

"I had a dream a couple nights ago. I don't know if it was one of those dreams, but, it took place in this house. I had a dream of a couple being killed by a man with a knife, and I was a little girl running away from the killer."

"You shouldn't be alone Mai, especially because the spirits seem to know you," John informed Mai.

"We can do a seance and attempt to speak to the spirits." The group turned to Masako, who stood there with a calm look on her face.

"Are you crazy! It's not like we can specifically call out those two spirits. What if we conjure something else!" Ayako exclaimed.

"Let me explain, Ayako. I don't believe that those spirits contain any dark energy. They could've killed Mai, but they didn't it. It seemed that they wanted to protect her." After a bit of thinking, everyone agreed to the seance. "Right, we'll do it tonight."

 **Later that Night**

The group gathered in the dining room and sat at the tables, each grabbing each other's hands, forming a circle. Masako sat at the front of the table, closing her eyes to try and sense the spirits. Naru turned the EVP device that he brought on. **(A/N: EVP stands for Electromagnetic Voice Phenomenon. Spirits are said to give off electromagnetic energy which they can use to form words. The device allows them to understand what the words are.)**

"Are there any spirits here with us now… please make yourselves known and come through the door."

A frightening chill filled the room, sending shivers down everyone's spine. A blue mist began to form, hovering over the dining room table. "Are you the spirits that haunt this house? Why were you watching Mai last night?"

The mist began to take the form of a couple, a man, and a woman. Mai startled and jumped out of her seat a bit in fright. The spirits looked around the table and stopped at Mai. "Mai, talk to them. They seem to want you to ask them questions."

Mai gulped, as sweat formed on her face. She put her hands on the table and spoke. "Who are you to me?" The woman covered her mouth as if it was in shock and turned to the man. They looked back at Mai.

It seemed as if they spoke a sentence, but they only captured one word, in a woman's voice on the EVP device. _"Parents…"_ Mai's eyes widened as she heard the word from the device. "My parents…" She stared back at the spirits, who seemed familiar to her. Mai received a sudden sharp pain in her head, as she put her hands up to her skull.

"Mai, what's wrong?" John asked the young teen.

"I don't know, I looked back at the spirits, and my head just started to hurt. Maybe I know them from my past. I don't really remember much about my childhood." The girl responded. Mai turned back to the spirits and continued asking questions. "What happened back then?"

The spirits turned to each other with sorrow filled eyes. "Is it so bad that you can't tell me?" Mai asked the spirits, causing them to turn their attention back to Mai. The man nods to the side. "Please tell me, I want to know what happened in my past."

The spirits seem to sigh. After a few seconds, the EVP recorded single words. _"Man…knife…we…murdered…Mai…we…protect…"_ Mai grabs onto her head as she closes her eyes in pain. Her head throbbing.

Four words were recorded at this moment as Mai falls to the ground. " _He's coming … run …_ hide..."

"Who's coming!"

 _ **"The** **man…"**_ The group felt an intense evil enter the room as Mai screamed. They ran over to her as 3 long scratch marks appeared on her arm.

"3 scratch marks…this is a demonic evil," Naru commented, as he lifted her arm to inspect the wound.

 _"Please protect Mai…"_ were the last words the spirits spoke as they disappeared into the night. The group's attention returned to the unconscious teenager on the ground, with a bleeding arm.

"I'll carry her to her room." Ayako picks Mai up in her arms and settled her on her back. She carried Mai up the stairs and set her on the bed after she patched her arm to stop the bleeding. "You seem to have been through a lot these past few days. Take some time to recover." Ayako spoke as she walked out of the room to return to the group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Memories**

 **Mai's POV**

I watched myself as I ran down the halls, laughing with my parents. My mother caught up to me and wrapped her hands around my chest, lifting me up into the air. _This was on my birthday…_

My mother wrapped me in a big hug and spoke in a soft, sweet voice. "I love you so much, Mai…"

"I love you too, mama!"

The scene quickens as time passes by the brown-haired psychic. _This is…my bedroom…_ The room was dark, except for the dim moonlight that lit my room. I heard the doorbell ringing. I shivered as I heard the footsteps outside, somehow knowing something bad was going to happen. I rushed downstairs as I saw my father walk up to the door.

"NO! DON'T OPEN IT!" But it was too late. My father opened the door and was stabbed through the chest with a sharp knife. As the knife drew out from his body, my father fell to the floor, blood spilling out from the wound, dying the white tiles red.

A mysterious figure walked through the door with a grin on his face, red liquid slowly dripping from the edge of his knife. I didn't recognize him, he was someone I didn't know. My mother came rushing to my father, gasping at the sight that beheld her eyes.

She looked up to find the figure standing in front of her. She attempted to run away but wasn't fast enough. She was stabbed in the leg causing a huge gash to form. I looked away as the cut was so deep, I could almost see the bone inside. My mother, still alive after the vicious attack, was stabbed once again in the arm.

Mother's screams sent shots of pain into my heart. The man breathed heavily as he walked up the stairs towards my room. I rushed back to find my younger self shaking in fear. My other self ran into the closet and shut the door, just in time, as the killer smashed through the door.

He walked around the room slowly, almost as if he was sniffing me out. He walked up to the closet doors and grabbed the door knobs. "Come on out, precious! I'm not gonna hurt ya..." He jolted the doors open as I ran out of the room, down the hall and the stairs, finding my parent's corpse.

As the killer walked down the hall, he knocked down a lamp, causing the rug to catch on fire. It quickly spread, smoke rose and spread throughout the house.

The entire first floor was like an ocean of blood, as red stained everything in sight. As I rushed towards my father's lifeless body, I felt a cold slice of steel rush across my side. I fell to the floor, clutching my side, as blood splattered on the walls.

I turned over, and saw the black figure, looming above me with a devilish grin. "Say bye-bye, PRECIOUS!" everything that happened next, felt like a million years.

The knife swung down, I closed my eyes, grasping onto the little hope I had left. I heard a sharp piercing sound and opened my eyes once I felt no pain hit me. My eyes widened in shock, as I saw my mother, shadowing over me, a small tip of steel poking through her back. "Ma…ma…"

The man pulled out the knife as my mother fell to the ground, blood spilling out of her body. I froze in shock and fear. The man rushed in again, and my mother blocked it once more.

"RUN! MAI!" my mother yelled. I was too scared to run, my body wouldn't listen to me. "RUN AWAY! MAI! I soon gained control of my body and began running outside the house. My lungs burned as smoke filled the room. I look back as I ran to see what had become of my mother.

"Ugh! I've had enough of you!" The man swung the knife down a final time and pierced her forehead, causing screams to fill the halls. Silence filled the room. "It's your turn, precious!"

I was petrified. "Why did this happen… mama… papa…"

I saw the man running towards me and continued to run. I made it outside the house. "KYA!" My face fell onto the ground as I looked back. The house was engulfed in flames. As my eyes focused on the doorway, I caught a glimpse of a dark shadow figure. I trembled.

The man rushed towards me, but it was too late for him. The house collapsed in on itself and buried the man in flames. "I survived…but…now what…I'm all alone…I have nowhere to go… MAMA! PAPA!"

 **Outside of memory**

I woke up, drops of sweat covered the sheets. Figures surrounded my bed. "Naru…minna…"

"How are you feeling?" Hosho asked me. I was wondering what I should say. My mind went back to the spirits of my parents, as I had no memory what happened to them after the seance.

"What happened to my parents!"

"They disappeared after the spirit of a man attacked you," Masako explained.

"I see…"

"Did you see anything in your dream?" Ayako questioned.

I nodded. "I remember what happened."


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for taking so long to update the story. I've just been so busy studying for finals and preparing for my family trip that I've somewhat forgotten to update. Not to mention hours and hours of writer's block. Once again, I apologize for being so late with the next chapter.**

 **Well, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Possession**

"I see. So you are the survivor of the house fire from years ago. And the cause of the fire was the robber who killed your parents." Naru explained, raising his hand onto his chin.

"Yes."

Naru sighs, trying to think of what could be done. "Since the main spirit is after Mai, we should have someone watching over her during this investigation. They need to be with her at all times." Everyone in the room gave a small smirk and all eyes pointed towards Naru. "What…"

"Well, since your the one who suggested, I think it's only fair that your the one to look after Mai." Ayako winked at Naru who gained a confused look on his face at her comment.

"Huh?"

"Well, I'll leave it you, Naru." Hosho left.

"Wai-"

"If it's Naru, then I'm sure Mai will be fine." Ayako left.

"Hold on!"

"Have fun, Naru!" John left along with Masako.

"WAIT!" Naru held out his hand trying to get their attention but to no avail. The door closed, and then there was silence. Naru turns around to find Mai giving a nervous smile on her face. He sighs as he realizes the situation he put himself in.

As the day goes by, Naru never leaves Mai's side. The groups walk down the halls to check on the cameras before heading off to their respected rooms. Suddenly, Mai stops in her tracks.

"Mai, why did you stop?" She doesn't respond and starts walking to the edge of the railing surrounding the stairs. Mai stops and turns to face Naru. _She has this blank look on her face. What happened to her?_ The group enters the hall.

"Naru, what's up with Jou-chan?"

"She seems out of it."

 **~ Inside Mai's mind ~**

 _What's happening…Why can't I move my body!_

 _ **It's because I'm controlling your every move.**_

 _Who's there! Why are you doing this to me!_

 _ **You should know who I am. I need my revenge!**_

 **~ Back with the group ~**

The group starts walking towards her to try and keep her from falling. "TAKE ANOTHER STEP AND I'LL THROW HER OVER THE EDGE!" Everyone stopped.

"That…wasn't Mai's voice." Ayako became worried.

"No, it wasn't." Naru stared at Mai, glaring at the thing inside of her.

"Masako, do you know what's happening?" John wondered.

"I believe that the evil spirit in this house has possessed Mai."

"Can you make it talk?" Hosho asked the young psychic. She nodded and slowly walked up to Mai.

"Whoever is in the body of Taniyama Mai, please speak. Who are you? What do you want with the girl."

Mai began to lean back over the railing, almost tipping over, causing everyone to take a step closer while reaching out their hand to grab her. Mai stopped. "I said to not come any closer didn't I?"

"What do you want with Mai!"

"Hehehehe…I robbed this place back then but failed due to some overprotective parents, and now, I want my revenge on the one person I was unable to kill." Mai faced the railing and fell over.

"MAI!" Naru screamed as he ran towards the falling girl, catching her hand before it was too late.

"She got lucky this time, however the next time we encounter each other will be her last. Hehehehehe…" A black mist appeared out of Mai's body and drifted away into the darkness. Naru turned his attention back to Mai who was coming to.

"Ugh…What happened." Mai slowly blinked as she tried to figure out her surroundings. She looked up to find Naru grasping her hand. "Naru? What are you doing? Where a- AAHHH! WHY AM I DANGLING FROM THE RAILING!"

"Calm down, Mai…" Naru held her hand tightly as he started to pull her up over the railing. Finally, with lots of struggling, Mai was safe.

"Naru, what happened to me?" Naru looked back at the young girl with concern.

"You got possessed by the killer of your parents. He wants to finish what he started back then, so he's going to try many ways to kill you."

"W-What should I do…If he can possess me, then I'm not safe anywhere, am I?" Mai held a depressed expression on her face. Naru thought of an idea that could work.

"You'll sleep in my room tonight so I could watch over you." The group's eyes widened in shock. Mai's cheeks brightened with red.

"How could you say such indecent things Naru!"

"Bringing a young girl like her into a room alone at night!"

"Eh…" Naru became confused. When he finally understood he blushed rapidly. "T-T-That's not what I meant! I meant that she can sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the floor!"

"Oh, sure~"

"Look, he's embarrassed."

"Naru's a pervert…"

"Oi!" Naru looked back at Mai, who's cheeks brightened with red in a rapid increase of speed.

 **That night…**

Naru quietly watches over the sleeping girl. All of a sudden, the boy smells smoke. He walks to the door and slowly opens it, to find bursting red flames, burning down the hall. "Damn it!" Naru rushed towards the sleeping girl and shook her awake.

"Naru, what's wrong?"

"We have to get out of here! NOW!"

"Eh? Why?"

 **"The house is burning down."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fire**

 _Naru quietly watches over the sleeping girl. All of a sudden, the boy smells smoke. He walks to the door and slowly opens it, to find bursting red flames, burning down the hall. "Damn it!" Naru rushed towards the sleeping girl and shook her awake._

" _Naru, what's wrong?"_

" _We have to get out of here! NOW!"_

" _Eh? Why?"_

" _The house is burning down."_

* * *

"The house is burning down! But- How!" the young girl asked with a frightened voice.

"I don't know, but I don't care about that at the moment. Your safety comes first!" Naru took hold of her hand and dragged her out of bed. They ran out the door and down the hall to warn the others.

Mai turned around and saw the flames engulfing the hall. She shakes in fright as memories of her past comes back to haunt her. Naru enters each room informing everyone of the situation. As John made his way down the stairs to escape, the flames enlarged and covered the entire second floor. Mai and Naru rushed down the stairs towards the exit, but the flames got there first, trapping them inside the burning house.

"Naru, what should we do now?"

"I'm not quite sure, but we have to find a way out of these flames before-" Naru stops as he hears a laugh over the raging flames. Mai shivered in fright as she recognized the voice. Naru glared and pulled Mai close to her, making sure he could see her.

They circle around, trying to find the voice of the spirit when all of a sudden, Naru gasps in pain. "GAH!"

"NARU!" the boy fell to his knees, clutching his side. He held out his hand as he saw blood covering his hands. "Naru…" Mai covered her mouth in shock as she noticed blood staining his shirt. _He's been stabbed…_ "KYAA!"

The girl screamed as she felt a familiar thin blade of steel, cut a shallow cut across her back. _This is like what happened before._ _ **He's**_ _making this happen to me._

An eerie voice pierced through the flames. "I won't let you get away again, Precious. But first, that man has to DIE!" Mai notices a shadowy figure holding a knife rushing towards Naru. _**He**_ _took my parents from me._ _ **He**_ _took everything from me._ _ **He**_ _ruined my life. But not this time. I won't let him take away anything else that's precious to me ever again!_

 **Naru's POV**

"But first, that man has to DIE!" _I have to get up, I can't leave Mai alone. She's been through enough. Get up! Body, listen to me!_ After I heard a slicing sound, I notice that I didn't feel any pain. I look up to find a shadow covering me. I immediately recognize the figure. _Mai…_ Mai was in front of me.

"Hahaha, who knew she would go to such lengths to protect this man. Saves me the trouble of dealing with her later." My eyes widen as he throws Mai's body across the floor. I could feel the anger boiling through my blood. _I've had enough of this!_

I slowly stand up while holding my chest and walk towards the spirit. "What are you gonna do, young man! You have no way to get rid of me! I'll kill you just like I did with Precious!"

I glare at him with a fire burning in my eyes. I hold out two fingers and drag them to create a formation. White beams appeared from my hands and wrapped around the spirit. "What is this! What are you doing!" The constraint tightened, causing the spirit to scream in pain and disappear.

I fall to my knees, heavily breathing from using to much power. I remember what happened to Mai and rush to her side. I gently pick her up and hold her close. Her face is very pale, her body doesn't move, she's so cold. _It's almost like she's…No! I can't think like that! She has to be alive! She's not dead!"_

Mai shifts in my arms, causing me to open my eyes in shock. "Na…ru"

"Mai…You're alive!"

"I may be now…but not for much longer."

"Don't say that!"

"I've never gotten…the chance to tell you…but I…I've always…loved you…" My eyes widen as I realize we both have the same feelings.

"Mai…I-"

"Let everyone know that…I'm sorry…"

"For what!"

"All this…everything that's happening…it's all my fault…" Tears start streaming down her face in guilt. Naru holds up his finger and catches the tear on his finger.

"None of this is your fault! Just hang on. We'll get out of here an-"

"It's too late for that now. I've lost too much blood." I looked around us and realized that I was sitting in a pool of blood. I could feel the red liquid seep through my clothes and dye my skin red. I started to shake, thinking I could really lose her.

Mai reaches her shaking hand towards me. "Let…everyone know…that I…have always…loved…being…around…them." I was about to grab hold of her hand when it suddenly drops to the floor.

"Mai…"

"…"

"MAI!"

 **Normal POV**

The house continues to burn, flames surrounding them, wood beams collapsing, trapping them inside. Naru holds Mai's unconscious body close to him as he tries to get her to wake up, but to no avail. the boy begins to shake as a single drop of water ran over his cheek, falling on to the young girl.

The young boy leaned over the girl and whispers. "I love you as well, Mai…" Naru picks her up, covering them with his jacket to protect them from the flames. "I promise I will get you to a hospital. I will not let you die!" he ran towards the flaming entrance and rushed through the fire.

As the boy made it outside, an explosion caused him to get launched into the ground. He turned around to see the entire house, engulfed in flames. Naru could barely hear the voices of his friends as they surrounded him, finally realizing the young girl he held close to him.

"Mai!"

"Oh no…"

"Is Jou-chan alright!"

"The ambulance is on their way." Everything went silent. Naru couldn't think anymore. The last thing he saw, was his assistant being taken away to the hospital for emergency care.

* * *

 **Only one chapter left! What will happen now that Naru has confessed his feelings? Will Mai survive the attack?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Case Closed**

 **In the hospital**

The group stares at Mai's motionless body on the hospital bed. An IV connected to her to keep her in a stable condition. The doctor, standing at the foot of her bed, scribbles down words onto his clipboard and turns to the group.

"She is in a stable condition right now. She has minor burns covering her body and some bruises. The one thing that worries me is the gash on her back. It didn't reach the spinal cord but she may have some after effects when she wakes. If she wakes up, please call me." At that, the doctor leaves the room.

"C'mon guys, let's give Naru some space…" He gestures everyone out the door and Naru is left alone with Mai. Naru kneels down next to her and grabs hold of her hand. _Damn it! How could I have failed to protect such a fragile girl._ He holds up her hand up to his head and droplets start falling from his eyes.

 **Flashback**

Sirens blared, tires screeched, as the ambulance speeded to the hospital carrying the young group of psychics. They arrive at the hospital within minutes and rush Mai towards the hospital doors. "Get her to the emergency room! NOW!"

"Mai!" Naru rushed after them but got stopped by another doctor.

"Sir, I"m going to have to ask you to wait in the lobby."

"But-"

"I promise we will do everything we can to save her." The doctor rushed into the emergency room and the red sign lit up, meaning that Mai was having surgery. _Please let her be okay._

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ Hours passed and still no sign of the surgery ending. Suddenly, the red light of doom shot off, shooting a gleam of hope into the group's hearts. A doctor walked, cleaning his hands with a white towel. They walked up to him with fear and worry in their eyes.

"The operation was a success…" Everyone smiled, knowing that their youngest psychic was alive. "But…" Their hearts dropped. "She's lost a lot of blood. She may be unconscious for a while. For now, we've put her in a room to keep a close eye on her to see if anything changes."

"Can we see her?" Masako asks.

"You may see her, but she is still asleep due to the anesthesia we gave her for the operation."

"Thank you." They all rush towards her room and find her asleep with the IV cords running around her body.

 **Present time**

At that moment, Naru hears Mai begin to groan. He looks up with wide eyes, seeing Mai slowly opening hers. "Na…ru…" The girl weakly squeezes the boy's hand.

"How are you feeling?" Mai gives a small smile, signaling that she was fine. As Mai looks at Naru, she notices his bandages, causing her to become depressed.

"I'm sorry…"

Naru raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? Why are you sorry."

"Your injuries. It's my fault you got hurt on the case." Tears start streaming down her cheeks as she speaks to the boy.

"It's not your fault, Mai. Everything that occurred in that house was the spirit's fault." Naru reassures her. After a few moments of silence, Mai spoke up.

"H-Hey, Naru?"

"Hm?"

Mai's face turns as red as the sunset. "D-Do you r-remember w-what you s-said t-to m-me before I went unconscious?" This causes Naru to also blush hard.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" He quickly stutters, trying to change to another topic.

"I don't believe you…" Startled and cornered, Naru was left with no choice. "Well? Do you remem-MM!" Ma's eyes widened in shock as Naru's lips touched hers. They held this position for a few seconds which seemed like years. Finally, before Mai passed out, Naru released her.

"Does that answer your question?" Naru smirked, knowing he won against her. Mai nods with shock.

Outside the door, unbeknownst to the lovers inside, they had been watched the entire time, by a familiar group of psychics.

"I knew they loved each other!"

"This has been my ship since the beginning."

"This was bound to happen at some point."

"I'm happy for them."

 **Inside**

As they stare at each other, they begin to smile. "Ready for another job, Mai?"

"Always!"


	7. Author's Note

**I want to thank everyone who supported me with this story. This story especially had me with Writer's Block for days on end. I'm so happy that everyone enjoyed reading, and I hope that you read my future stories later.**

 **Shout out to CaitHawke4Ever for all the reviews.**


End file.
